A Total Loss
by kagerume
Summary: When Claire has captured the hearts of all. She gets into a terrible accident. She can't remember any of them! Will Cliff, Gray and the others struggle to get her heart once again.
1. The Proposal

A Total Loss

Chapter 1- The Proposal

"Knock-knock!" was what I heard on my door. I was brushing my hair in front of the mirror. I answered the door.

I went out facing Gray.

"Oh. Hi Gray. Um-" I answered as I blushed deep red. "Oh! Is this a bad time?" he replied, blushing deep red too.

I just remembered it was Fall, I've had to collect some things from the summit to ship.

"Well, not really…" I replied nervously. "Claire…" I heard. It seemed like it was from behind. I turned around. I was surprised at who I saw. It was Cliff. I wondered why he's here.

"Um- yes?" I answered _really_ nervously. I had no idea of what he was doing here. I saw Cliff holding a blue feather in his back. Gray had a bad smirk on his face.

He just suddenly pushed Cliff away and said, "I've really waited for this day to come… Claire, will you m-" Gray was interrupted by Cliff as he said,

"Claire! I love you!! Marry me!!" I was shocked.

They fought _over_ me. They didn't even realize at how _I_ felt.

"Um-" I interrupted.

"Not now, Claire! Can't you see we're fighting _over_ you?" Gray shouted.

"It's _okay_. What is it, Claire?" Cliff said gently.

"Um—about my answer.." Both of them stopped as they went towards me.

"What is it?" Gray questioned.

"I've made up my mind," I said. As I watched their eyes widen.

I thought, _Gray_ loves_ me? _

_I've always felt as if he was more comfortable with Mary. Whenever I came to the blacksmith's shop, I'd seem to be a nuisance to him. But then, I go to the library, I see them laughing together. _

_So comfortable, so happy, so _right_. But then, I _love_ him._

_Cliff. He loves me?_

_He seems to be so nervous and awkward with me and everyone. It's like he has no _special feelings_ towards me._

_But I feel as if he is _just_ like a best friend to me. He always seems to_ listen _and _understand _my feelings. I just, I love him. It feels _hard_. It's so _hard_ to choose._

I've finally came up with an answer.

I said, "Come back tomorrow!! Let's see what I'll come up with the answer soon!" I said happily but nervously at the same time.

I saw them sweatdrop but, they did as what I said, leaving me to my job.


	2. The Disaster

Chapter 2- This Disaster

I rushed to the summit upon knowing that I only had 3 more hours 'till Zack comes to ship the things.

As I continued to run, I met up with Dr. Trent. I saw him at the Flower Meadow looking for medicinal plants.

I just ran past him.

But, as I walked, I heard someone calling out, "Claire? Claire, is that you?".

"Huh? Oh! Hi Doctor Trent! I didn't know that you come here often." I replied.

"Heh-no, well, I only go here once in a while…" he said.

"Oh, so um- why did you call me?" I asked.

"Oh. I wanted to give you this." In front of my eyes, I saw him pull something out of his pocket. It was a rare piece of jewelry.

I asked myself, _Doctor goes to the mine?_

"Um, doctor," I said.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"You go the mine?" I asked continuously.

He gave out a short laugh and replied,

"Usually, I try to keep my stamina in a high level and my fatigue in a low level. But, I sacrificed that for you. Well, that was pretty hard to find. More like of the chances are one out of a thousand. I've been looking for that since spring. But, I finally got to find it

and have the courage to give it to you. I take day offs more often. And I typically faint or whatnot. I just always remind myself to bring Bodigizer or Turbojolt (laugh) but, I try my best to look for it and give it to you because… I _love_ you."

I was shocked for a few moments.

'He _loves _me?' I thought.

"Oh. I never realized your love to me… was so.."

I was interrupted from a voice behind shouting out,

"Doctor! Doctor! There's an emergency in the Clinic! It's Barney! He got injured by his animals! It's Bad! It's Bad! REAL Bad!"

I was surprised at who I've seen.

It was Elli, Dr. Trent's assistant in the Clinic in Mineral Town.

Well, I had to go back to work, realizing that the time that I have left is just a few more minutes.

I ran as fast as I could, collecting all that I need to ship. When I reached the mountain, I sat there for a few minutes. I was watching the beautiful sunset set down.

When I sat down, my rucksack suddenly slipped of my arms and went to the tip of the mountain leaving it somehow like a cliff.

I tried to grab it, but I was afraid of heights. I tried again, but then my rucksack slipped and fell unto a little tree with a short stem on the side of the mountain.

I went towards the edge gently trying to climb down the mountain.

I said to myself, 'It's too far. And I'm afraid of heights'.

I stepped down one-by-one gently towards each rock.

I finally came close to my rucksack, realizing that there had only been little time before evening.

I knew that Zack might have shipped the things already so I guess that there wouldn't be any value for the things in my rucksack.

My tools could be bought from Saibara, the blacksmith.

"I've spent almost 20, 000G for that rucksack. My two blue feathers are in there. Doctor

Trent gave me a set of jewelry that he searched for almost the whole year, and it's in my rucksack." I said to myself.

I told my mind again, and I realized how valuable my things in there are. But my life _is _more important, than _those_ things.

I tried to reach for it, noticing my right foot slipped off from a small piece of rock, leaving my left foot and left hand on the surface.

I tried reaching for it again.

I suddenly slid from all the tiny rocks. I got surprised at that because I was standing on rock above 50ft. from the ground.

I was about to land, all scared and shivery. Below me was the ocean, which was left with _some_ surfboarders. I landed.

I hit my head on a rock under the ocean, leaving me breathless. After that, _I didn't remember a thing_.


	3. Survival Sacrifice

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if you couldn't understand my wrong grammar too much. This is my first story so far, and I wish you guys could review this and tell me what you think. I hope that you could tell me the things that I need to change. Criticized Reviews are allowed. Thank you for reading this story.**

Chapter 3- Survival Sacrifice

"Hello?! Hello?!" I heard.

Someone was shaking me, like I was _in a dream_. I gently opened my eyes.

It seemed like 11pm.

In front of me, was a cute guy, he had gray hair up to his shoulders.

I didn't know who he was.

"Oh. You're finally awake." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself to you. Hi I'm Skye. I'm one of the townspeople of Mineral Town." He replied.

"Oh. Yes! Ah- um. I'm … Uh... Who am I? Where's Mineral Town? What am I doing here?" I replied continuously and curiously.

"You don't know your own name?" he said.

"Eh? All I remember is that I fell from something, somewhere." I replied furiously.

"Oh, no! This is bad! I think you've might of gotten amnesia!" he replied rapidly.

"Eh?" I asked.

He suddenly carried me and started running.

"Um," he said, "I sort of did CPR on you."

I blushed deep red and said, "Oh! That's okay. As long as I lived…"

"Oh. Okay. That's good. I thought that you would be mad at me," he said.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To the Clinic in Mineral Town, maybe Dr. Trent can help you." He answered.

"Who's Dr. Trent?" I asked.

"Uh, just listen to me." he replied carelessly.

As soon as we reached the Clinic, the doctor went out and shouted,

"Oh! Claire?! Skye, what happened?! What happened?!!?"

_Who's Claire?_ I thought.

"She fell from the mountain. She landed in the waters. I was diving in the ocean and found her. She looked like she hit her head in a rock. Now, she doesn't even know her own name. So, she looked like she needed someone to rescue her. And I_ did_ perform CPR." He replied to the Doctor.

Before my eyes, that doctor slapped Skye in the face while saying,

"What the?! What makes you think that you are worthy enough to put your _bare lips_ unto Claire's?!!?"

While I was lying in the Clinic bed, I overheard the Doctor saying,

"I_ love_ her. I _love_ Claire. I_ need _her. I_ want _her."

"You really love her. Don't you?" Skye said.

"Go." The doctor said.

"Wha- Why will I go?" Skye replied.

"Tell everyone. Tell everyone to go her and see her, especially Gray and Cliff. They both love her so deeply too." He answered back.

I saw Skye about to head to my bed.

"You'll be fine," he said, "It's just that you don't remember anything that happened to you before you fell."

Do I _love_ Skye?

Why do I have a _feeling_ inside me that makes me happy and so _right_ whenever I'm with Skye?

I _love _him?

It's so _right_.

A small man in a red suit came to me saying,

"Oh my! Claire! My dear, are you okay?"

Who _is_ Claire?

Is that me?

Were they referring to me?"

I saw lots of people surrounding me, I didn't know what to do.


End file.
